


Be my once in a lifetime

by Fay_10



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 01:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fay_10/pseuds/Fay_10
Summary: The angel was always nice to his demon. But the demon never dared to ask why. Until today.





	Be my once in a lifetime

Aziraphale had always been kind to him. Since the beginning. Since that very first rain six thousand years ago, when he had protected with his wings the demon, he had only just met. But Crowley never asked why. Why he was being nice to him, why he smiled at him with such light in his eyes, why he always cared and worried about his safety. He was always wondering but he never dared to ask.

After every little act of kindness from his angel, he had to stop himself before the word "why" slipped from his lips. When Aziraphale would gift him with a rare plant that he thought would be perfect for Crowley’s collection, or when he would listen to him for hours, rambling about the cars he liked, as if he was the most interesting person in the world… He held himself, being afraid of the answer. Feared that once he asked he would realize that it was all in his head. That Aziraphale was nice to him just because he was an angel. And angels were kind to everybody, right?

He was perfectly fine with his angel being caring towards him without any questions that might ruin everything. Well, until today.

Aziraphale was getting ready to go to a local festival about old rare books and special collections. He was so excited about it, Crowley had been listening to him babbling over all the amazing books he would find there the whole month. Then Crowley came in the bookshop looking terrible.

"My dear boy what happened?" the angel asked with wide eyes.

"I had an accident with the Bentley…That old man came out of nowhere, it wasn’t my fault angel I swear! "

"Oh Crowley, I’ve told you a million times to be careful. After everything that happened with heaven and hell we can’t risk being discorporated. Are you ok? Is the Bentley ok? Is that old man ok?! "

"Yes angel, the grandpa is fine… I turned the car last minute and hit a wall. My poor Bentley is not fine though…My baby was almost destroyed completely…For a second I thought I wouldn’t be able to miracle it back to normal. I was a little hurt too…but I’m ok now, nothing hurts. "

"Oh Crowley…" Aziraphale sighed. "Come sit here, I’ll bring us some wine and we’ll get drunk and forget all about it, " he smiled making Crowley melt on the inside. _What would I do without you my love?, _he wondered.

When Aziraphale came back holding a bottle of their favorite wine and two glasses, he remembered. "Wait isn’t today that festival you were crazy about all month? "

"Well yes…But it’s ok I don’t want to leave you alone right now, " Aziraphale replied softly.

"Angel it’s fine, I know how much you wanted to go. I’m ok and my Bentley is too. We’ll survive alone for tonight. Really…go! ". He really didn’t want to ruin this for the angel. He was well aware how much he wanted to be there with the books he so much loved.

"I said I’m staying," the angel insisted and started to fill their glasses.

_Why?, _the demon thought. "Why?" he asked softly without thinking about it first.

"What?" Aziraphale turned to him confused.

"Nothing…I was just thinking if you had any of those snacks we ate last night. You know I’m not the one to eat but those were good." _Oh Satan, did he hear it? Please no…_

"Of course my dear, I’ll get us some!" he replied and turned to go bring them.

He came back with the snacks and they sat together on the couch drinking and talking for hours.

After stopping from laughing at a stupid joke of Crowley’s they stared at each other with big smiles. The angel leaned towards him and held his hand on his own. "Because I love you," he said with the sweetest smile Crowley had ever seen and left him speechless. Then he leaned a little more and pressed lightly his lips on his demon’s. Their first kiss was soft and tender. Crowley felt tears in his eyes. When they stopped he put his hand on Aziraphale’s cheek and smiled. "I love you too my angel. "

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever and im scared I hope you like it!


End file.
